Myrtes Bad
by Dracovigilans
Summary: Was wäre, wenn nicht Harry, sondern Pansy Draco in Myrtes Bad gefunden hätte?


Als Pansy sich dem Badezimmer im zweiten Stock näherte, hörte sie Schluchzen hinter der Tür. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Die maulende Myrte mal wieder... Doch als sie vor der Tür stand, runzelte sie erstaunt die Stirn. Das klang nicht wie Myrte. Sie hörte Myrtes Stimme, aber das Schluchzen kam von einer zweiten Person. Pansy zögerte kurz. Doch dann siegte ihre Neugier, und sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schaute vorsichtig hindurch. „Draco?!" rief sie entgeistert aus und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco drehte sich erschrocken um. Dann ergriff er ihren Arm und zerrte sie unsanft ins Bad, bevor er die Tür wieder zuschlug. „Wehe, du erzählst das irgendwem!" Finster starrte er sie an, während er sich zugleich verlegen mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über das Gesicht wischte. Myrte war mit einem Kopfsprung in ihrer Toilette verschwunden.

Pansy stand vor ihm und sah ihren Freund nur an. Sie hatte ihn niemals weinen sehen, jedenfalls nicht ernsthaft, höchstens gespielt wie im dritten Jahr, als der Hippogreif ihn angegriffen hatte. Wie alle anderen hielt sie ihn für kalt und beherrscht, auch ihr gegenüber hatte er nie viele Gefühle gezeigt. Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr himmelte sie ihn an, doch auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn gar nicht wirklich kannte. Sie war verletzt, dass er sich Myrte anvertraute und nicht ihr, doch zugleich tat er ihr leid. „Was ist los?" fragte sie schließlich leise.

Draco wandte sich ab. „Verschwinde einfach und vergiss es, ok, Pansy?" Sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Nein, das werde ich nicht." Erstaunt sah er über die Schulter. Normalerweise war Pansy wie ein Hündchen und tat, was er sagte. Sie hatte ihm gerade zum ersten Mal widersprochen. Pansy hätte ihn gern einfach in den Arm genommen, doch sie wusste, dass er solche Zärtlichkeiten nicht besonders schätzte. Sie hob das Kinn ein wenig und sah ihm in die grauen Augen. „Es mag sein, dass ich dir nicht besonders viel bedeute, glaub ja nicht, dass mir nicht klar ist, dass du nur aus Prestigegründen mit mir zusammen bist. Aber du bedeutest mir tatsächlich etwas, Draco." Sie schluckte. „Was ist los? Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht weiß, ob ich etwas für dich tun kann."

Draco hatte sie mit wachsendem Erstaunen angesehen. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. „Pansy, ich... ich bin nicht nur aus Prestigegründen mit dir zusammen. Ich mag dich wirklich, glaub mir." Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber das hier ist etwas, worüber ich nicht mit dir sprechen kann..." Er wandte sich wieder ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Pansy trat leise hinter ihn. Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann legte sie von hinten die Arme um seinen Bauch. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, aber er ließ sie gewähren. Langsam ließ er den Kopf nach vorn an die Scheibe sinken und genoss das kühle Glas an seinem erhitzten Gesicht.

Pansy sagte nichts mehr, sie hielt ihn einfach fest. Schließlich drehte Draco sich um und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung, doch er ließ sich gleich darauf auf den Boden sinken und zog sie mit sich. Er legte den Arm um sie, und sie ließ den Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen. Leise begann er zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen beide. „Draco..." begann Pansy schließlich. „Du weißt, dass meine Eltern keine Todesser sind. Sie unterstützen aber die Ziele des Dunklen Lords, genau wie ich auch. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das hier sagen würde, aber – geh zu Dumbledore. Ich will nicht, dass du zum Mörder wirst."

„Du verstehst das nicht... Er wird meine Eltern umbringen, wenn ich das tue..." Draco schrie sie nicht an, wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Seine Stimme klang leise und verzweifelt. Sie drückte seine Hand. „Der Orden des Phoenix wird sie schützen können." „Mein Vater wird durchdrehen, wenn ich den Dunklen Lord verrate." „Auch, wenn du damit sein Leben rettest?"

„Dumbledore wird erwarten, dass ich den Orden unterstütze. Aber diese Muggelliebhaber um ihren Sankt Potter..."

„Draco, ich hab dich in den letzten Minuten besser kennengelernt als in den ganzen vergangenen sechs Jahren... Erzähl mir nichts von Sankt Potter! Du weißt genau, dass er sich nicht darum gerissen hat, der Auserwählte zu sein, er bildet sich nichts darauf ein. Tu nicht so, als ob du ihn nicht insgeheim bewundern würdest..." Draco fuhr empört hoch, doch Pansy grinste nur herausfordernd. „Willst du das wirklich leugnen?" Draco sah auf sie hinab. Dann grinste er plötzlich verlegen.

„Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, dass ich dich nicht gleich wieder hinausgeworfen habe..."

„War es das wirklich?" fragte Pansy leise. Draco legte zwei Finger an ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich herum. „Nein", flüsterte er. Dann berührten seine Lippen die ihren, und Pansy schloss die Augen. So hatte er sie noch nie geküsst. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, und Draco legte den Arm fester um ihre Schultern.

Schließlich stand er auf und zog sie hoch. „Kommst du mit?" fragte er. „Wohin?" „Zu Dumbledore natürlich." Pansy fiel ihm um den Hals. „Klar komm ich mit."

Als sie aus dem Bad der Maulenden Myrte traten, stand auf einmal Potter vor ihnen. Draco überlegte einen Moment lang, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Potter eine halbe Stunde früher hier vorbeigekommen wäre und nicht Pansy. Wortlos gingen die beiden an ihm vorbei, und Harry wunderte sich, dass Draco ihm keine Beleidigungen entgegenschleuderte. Achselzuckend ging er weiter.

Am Fuß der Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro blieb Draco stehen. Pansy sah ihn an, dann drückte sie aufmunternd seine Hand. „Na, komm schon." Draco seufzte, dann setzte er den Fuß auf die Treppe und ließ sich nach oben tragen. Pansy klopfte an. „Herein!" rief eine muntere Stimme. Langsam schob Draco die Tür auf. „Professor? Ich würde gern mit Ihnen reden, Sir..." Zögernd trat er ein.


End file.
